


Giving In

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, JaeYong - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There was an elephant in the room that had been there since the first day but no one was daring enough to talk about it.





	Giving In

There was an elephant in the room that had been there since the first day but no one was daring enough to talk about it.  
Taeyong had come dangerously close to admitting it to himself a few times but he knew that it would only be one step away from admitting it to Jaehyun, so he tamed his thoughts and chained up his feelings as not to break apart what they already had achieved.  
Taeyong knew that he craved for Jae's proximity so he forced himself to act like a friend, burning scars into his own skin every time he invented a crush that he had on a female idol so nobody would assume anything, especially not Jaehyun, especially not during their long heart-to-heart conversations after the NCT Night Night broadcasts.

Johnny and Jaehyun came back from the radio station on Friday before the debut of WayV, discussing the movie they were going to watch. Johnny stuck his head into his and Taeyong's room and cleared his throat.  
Taeyong saw the light coming in from the hallway, so he removed his headphones and turned around in his chair. "What's up?" He asked.  
"Not much," Johnny replied. "It was good, nothing special happened. Jae and I are going to watch 500 Days of Summer. Do you wanna?"  
Taeyong looked at the screen of his computer. Social interaction was good. It would help that Johnny was there. "Just a minute," he said. "I need to save my progress."  
Johnny nodded and left the door open.  
When Taeyong lay down next to him on the soft carpet and placed his head on the pillow he'd brought from his room, the movie was already running.  
Taeil made an appearance half an hour in but found it boring, so he went back to his room.  
Twenty minutes later Johnny had fallen asleep. Taeyong met Jae's eyes across Johnny's back and Jae nodded and placed his hand on Johnny's shoulder.  
Johnny woke up with a grunt, taking a moment to remember where he was. "How long was I out?"  
"Just a few minutes," Taeyong said and smiled gently. "You should go to bed."  
Johnny nodded and got up. "Imma do that. Goodnight."  
Taeyong and Jaehyun watched the movie until the credits had rolled, lying next to each other, Taeyong facing Jaehyun who now also turned to look at Taeyong.  
"Did you like the movie?" Jaehyun asked quietly.  
Taeyong nodded, the scratching of his hair on the pillow loud in his ear compared to Jaehyun's voice. "It feels realistic," he said. "Not that I have any experience in relationships."  
Jaehyun chuckled. "That's fine."  
They were facing each other now, their eyes on the same height, glistening in the dim light of the screen, their heads centimeters apart.  
Taeyong could feel Jaehyun's breath on his lips and the warmth he radiated. He couldn't help but inch closer until their foreheads touched.  
It was so easy to imagine what Jaehyun's lips would feel like on his now as his heart pounded faster and faster and his heightened senses made him aware of the way Jaehyun's breath picked up its pace.  
"We shouldn't,"Jaehyun whispered. But he didn't object.  
"You want this," Taeyong whispered. "You want me."  
"Taeyong," Jaehyun hissed, exhaling harshly. Taeyong could feel Jaehyun's face scrunch up as he tried to deny it but couldn't.  
Taeyong moved so slowly it almost didn't feel like movement at all. The scratching sound of his hair on the pillow was almost inaudible to him. He could feel Jaehyun's warmth coming closer and closer and then his nose pressed against Taeyong's.  
Taeyong pushed his chin forward, leaving the afterglow of a gentle kiss on Jaehyun's lips, letting it linger for a few seconds before pulling away again only to go back in with a few shorter and very chaste kisses until he could hear Jaehyun inhale sharply right before he opened his mouth to give Taeyong access.  
Their tongues caressed each other in a sensual dance, the wet sounds of their kisses filling the room, the warm moisture exchanged between them strengthening their bond and making them insecure at the same time as neither wanted to stop, unsure if the other reciprocated their feelings.  
And then Jaehyun's hand was at the back of Taeyong’s head, pressing him against Jaehyun urgently and Taeyong grasped Jaehyun's waist and entangled their legs, wishing they would never have to leave their embrace.  
When they finally separated after minutes of kissing, Jaehyun buried his head in Taeyong's chest. "What are we doing?" He asked with a muffled voice.  
Taeyong felt shy all out of a sudden. He knew that if he'd had a drink before he would've dismissed this moment as something that was a mistake and that would never happen again. But he didn't have any excuse for this, so he garnered his courage, opened his eyes and slowly sat up.  
He was speechless for a few seconds as he saw Jaehyun lie underneath him with his disheveled hair sticking out in all directions, his half-closed eyes shining in the semi-darkness, his full lips looking moist and wanton.  
Taeyong leaned down again, placing a hand on Jaehyun's cheek, watching his open eyes follow Taeyong's every movement until finally falling shut when Taeyong lips applied pressure to his own.  
"I've wanted to do this for a long time," Taeyong whispered when he let go of Jaehyun. "You made me understand what people mean when they talk about falling in love. I feel like I know you a lot and I love you even more. I've been holding back for a long time but I could've never not let you know. The urge to tell you how amazing you are has just gotten too big."  
Jaehyun didn't respond.  
"You're so beautiful and gentle and kind," Taeyong said and placed his hand on Jaehyun's chest to feel his heart beat erratically. "And I know you want me back. It's...if this is going too fast for you we can just take things slowly. Just one day at a time, you know."  
Jaehyun still didn't say anything, so Taeyong leaned back down to kiss him once more.  
"I...I want you," Jaehyun admitted. "I want this, I've wanted it for so long! I thought I would destroy everything we already had if I confessed." He ran his hand through his hair. "I think it's awkward because of the others. That's my biggest concern. I don't want to admit it to them."  
"We could just switch rooms," Taeyong suggested.  
Jaehyun chuckled quietly. "I won't be able to keep my hands off of you."  
Taeyong's breath hitched at the intensity in Jaehyun's gaze. "Then maybe we should move out, move together."  
"Fuck," Jaehyun groaned and reached up to run his fingers across Taeyong's lips. "I really, really want that. I want you for myself."  
Taeyong felt the blood rush to his groin as he heard the lust that was laced through Jaehyun's words. "More," he whispered, lying down next to Jaehyun again.  
Jaehyun's eyes widened slightly in surprise but he understood. "I want to kiss you."  
Taeyong raised an eyebrow, daring him to continue.  
"I want to touch you."  
Taeyong licked his lips.  
"I want your lips around my dick," Jaehyun whispered. "And I want to make you come and watch your face when you orgasm. I want you writhing underneath me. I want you to crave my attention as soon as I leave the room. And if we ever have sex with other people I want you to remember me as the best sex you've ever had," he hesitated, not sure if he'd gone too far but Taeyong kept watching him. Jaehyun leaned closer and ran his tongue along the slit between Taeyong's lips before sliding it back and forth a few times. He pulled away just as Taeyong inched closer.  
"I want to fuck you," he whispered.

When they went to bed later Yuta had walked in on them kissing, not making a big deal out of it though after the initial surprise.  
"I respect your privacy," he'd said. "As long as you don't keep it a secret forever. What I mean is that sneaking around for too long will be toxic for all of us. One of the guys will notice that something's different, then another one, then another one. And I won't be the one pretending like I'm stupid when it's basically an open secret already."  
Taeyong and Jaehyun had understood. They knew they had to come out at some point.  
But for now they just went to bed in their separate rooms, texting until the first one fell asleep on his phone.


End file.
